Uplink sounding reference signals are known signals transmitted on the uplink direction (i.e., mobile-terminal-to-network). Sounding reference signals can be used by the receiver (i.e., the base station) to estimate uplink channel quality, including the uplink channel quality for different frequency bands. The channel quality estimates can, for example, be used by an uplink scheduler located in the base station to determine a suitable uplink data rate (i.e., uplink rate control) or select a suitable frequency band for the uplink transmission for a given mobile terminal (also known as channel-dependent frequency-domain scheduling).
Uplink sounding reference signals can also be used by the receiver to estimate the timing of received signals. Such receive-timing estimates can be subsequently used by the network to adjust the mobile terminal transmit timing in order to time-align the receive timing of the uplink transmissions of different mobile terminals. Other uses of the uplink sounding reference signals are also possible.
In 3GPP LTE (3rd Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution), uplink sounding reference signals can be viewed as OFDM signals (Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiplexing) in that the signals consist of a number of frequency sub-carriers with suitable modulation applied to each sub-carrier. More specifically, in case of LTE the modulation applied to the subcarriers is based on so called Zadoff-Chu sequences. An uplink sounding reference signal can be characterized in the frequency domain by the index of the first transmitted sub-carrier of the reference signal, the number of transmitted sub-carriers of the reference signal and the spacing between transmitted sub-carriers also referred to as the repetition factor (RPF) of the reference signal.
Uplink sounding reference signals can also be characterized in the time domain. The LTE uplink time-domain structure includes subframes of 1 ms length. Each subframe has two equal-sized slots of 0.5 ms length, each slot including seven symbols. One symbol in each slot is used as a demodulation reference signal that cannot be mixed with sounding reference signals. The demodulation reference signals are used for uplink channel estimation to enable coherent uplink detection. The remaining symbols are typically used for data transmission. Thus, there are two demodulation reference symbols and twelve “data” symbols within each subframe.
If sounding reference signals are to be transmitted, a subset of the data symbols, e.g., every Mth data symbol, can be replaced by sounding reference signals. Typically, sounding reference signals are not transmitted in every subframe. Instead, one data symbol in every Nth subframe is replaced by a sounding reference signal, the sounding reference signal including a number of sub-carriers in the frequency domain as described above. The sounding reference signal can be characterized in the time domain by the period (measured in number of subframes) of the sounding reference signal, i.e., how often the reference signal is transmitted. The sounding reference signal can be further characterized in the time domain by the time offset of the sounding reference signal (measured in number of subframes) and the position of the sounding reference signal within the subframe, i.e., which data symbol has been replaced by the reference signal.
Different uses of uplink sounding reference signals may require different characteristics for the reference signals. For example, if a sounding reference signal is to be used for channel-quality estimation, a sounding reference signal of relatively narrow bandwidth (i.e., relatively few transmitted sub-carriers) may be sufficient if scheduling is only to be carried out over a limited bandwidth. However, the sounding reference signal is typically transmitted relatively often (i.e., relatively small period) in order to track relatively fast channel variations. On the other hand, for timing-estimation purposes, a relatively wideband reference signal may be needed to yield an accurate timing estimation. At the same time, a relatively long reference-signal period is sufficient for timing-estimation purposes as the propagation delay typically varies relatively slowly.
One conventional approach used for both channel-quality estimation and timing estimation purposes involves transmitting a sounding reference signal with wide bandwidth and high rate (i.e., small period). However, this conventional approach uses a relatively large amount of radio resources to transmit the sounding reference signal because of the wide bandwidth and high rate requirements. As such, fewer uplink symbols are available for data transmission. Accordingly, a less radio-resource intensive solution is desired.